Bomb Bag
'''Bomb Bags' are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. These bags are used to store Link's bombs, and in some cases, other bomb variations such as Bombchu. They only appear in specific games, though, as in some games, no Bomb Bag is needed in order to carry bombs or bomb-like products. Often, Bomb Bags can be upgraded to store more bombs. Usually Bomb Bags are filled with bombs when first acquired. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Though a Bomb Bag does not appear in the game, Link can purchase the ability to carry more bombs from some of the Old Men found in dungeons. There are two upgrades, each allowing Link to carry four additional bombs and costing 100 Rupees. Link's bombs will also be refilled when he purchases the upgrade. In the first quest, the upgrades can be found in Level 5 and Level 7. The upgrades in the second quest can be found in Level 4 and Level 8. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Although a Bomb Bag does not appear in the game, Link can gain the ability to carry more bombs by throwing Rupees into the Pond of Happiness. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Though a Bomb Bag does not appear in the game, Link can gain the ability to carry more bombs by sprinkling Magic Powder on one of the Mad Batter's prisons, found in various locations. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A Bomb Bag is the main treasure in Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in the game. It is filled with 20 bombs when it is first obtained. Two upgrades can be obtained in Goron City and the Bombchu Bowling Alley, allowing Link to carry 30 then 40 bombs. The game states that the Bomb Bag is made from the fire resistant stomach of a Dodongo. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A Bomb Bag that carries 20 bombs and 20 Bombchu can be purchased from the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town for the price of 50 Rupees. It will also come with 20 bombs. Link must purchase one in order to destroy the large snowballs blocking the entrance to Snowhead with bombs, unless he has obtained the Blast Mask. A Big Bomb Bag that can carry 30 bombs and 30 Bombchu can be purchased for 90 Rupees at the same Bomb Shop if Link manages to keep the satchel that the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop is carrying from being stolen by Sakon. If the Big Bomb Bags are stolen, Link can buy one from the Curiosity Shop on the night of the Final Day, though it will cost 100 Rupees instead of 90. A Big Bomb Bag and 200 Rupees can be traded to the Business Scrub in Goron Village for the Biggest Bomb Bag, which holds a maximum of 40 bombs and 40 Bombchu. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Though a Bomb Bag does not appear in the game, Link can increase the number of Bombs he can carry by throwing a bomb into a fountain on Talus Peaks and telling the truth to the Fairy that appears. In a Linked Game, any time after Link has visited the Great Moblin in Sunken City, he can further increase the number of bombs he can carry by listening to the secret of a Friendly Moblin found in the remains of Moblin's Keep in Holodrum, and then returning to Labrynna and telling the secret to the Tokay running the Wild Tokay game in the present. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A Big Bomb Bag can be purchased at the Subrosia Market for 50 Ore Chunks and 10 bombs. In a Linked Game, any time after Link has cleared the Wing Dungeon, he can further increase the number of bombs he can carry by listening to the secret of a young girl south of the Black Tower in Labrynna, and then returning to Holodrum and telling the secret to the Unlucky Sailor in the House of Pirates in Subrosia. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Bomb Bag is found on Tetra's Pirate Ship, after Link completes Niko's obstacle course for a second time. Tetra scolds Link for stealing the Bomb Bag through the Pirate's Charm, but does nothing to prevent him from taking it. Upgrades can be obtained by visiting the Great Fairies on Southern Fairy Island and Eastern Fairy Island to be able to carry 60 bombs and a maximum 99 bombs. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap After the completion of the Deepwood Shrine, Link is given a Bomb Bag by the Minish Belari, who lives just outside the Minish Village. It can be upgraded by the Great Mayfly Fairy residing on Mount Crenel, again by opening a chest created by a Kinstone Fusion, and a final time by purchasing a Bomb Bag from Stockwell for 600 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Three Bomb Bags in all can be obtained. They can hold the three different variations of bombs found in the game: regular bombs, Water Bombs and Bomblings. Each bag can hold only one type of bomb at a time. The first Bomb Bag can be purchased from Barnes in Kakariko Village for 120 Rupees. The other two can be obtained by completing Iza's Rapid Ride and rescuing a Goron who is trapped underwater in Zora's Domain. The type of Bomb determines how many a Bomb Bag can hold: they can hold up to 30 regular Bombs, 15 Water Bombs, or 10 Bomblings. Link can also upgrade the Bomb Bags to Giant Bomb Bags by completing Iza's Rapid Ride again. Giant Bomb Bags hold twice as many bombs as regular ones. The increase applies to all of Link's Bomb Bags, as well as any Bomb Bags he acquires afterward. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bomb Bag is found in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust. It is used to defeat Cyclok, and later, Dongorongo. The similar Bombchu Bag can be found later in the Goron Temple on Goron Island. A Bomb Bag upgrade can be purchased from Beedle's Shop Ship, and another can be won from Salvatore on Bannan Island. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Bomb Bag is completely optional. It can be purchased from Beedle's Air Shop. There are also Bomb Bag upgrades as prizes from Take 'Em All On and the Whip Race. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Bomb Bag originally belonged to Ledd who had lost it in the Earth Temple while fleeing from some Red Bokoblins and asks Link to retrieve it for him. Link obtains it from a chest that appears in a room guarded by two Lizalfos. Unlike past Zelda games, it has no bombs inside of it when Link first acquires it from the chest, though its initial lack of bombs is used to introduce the Bomb Bag's new ability to carry and store Bomb Flowers. After obtaining the Bomb Bag from its chest, Link goes back to Ledd and asks if he can borrow it to search for Zelda, causing Ledd to ask about Link if he's seen his buddy Cobal and realizing how much Link is worried about his friend, Ledd decides to let Link keep his Bomb Bag permanently and gives Link five Bombs. It permanently allowing Link to hold up to 10 bombs. Link can place lit bombs or even Bomb Flowers into the bag, disarming them and storing them for later use. As Bomb Flowers regenerate shortly after being picked, Link can easily replenish his supply of bombs from a single flower. Link can buy additional Small Bomb Bags from the Gear Shop in Skyloft's Bazaar, as well as purchases Bombs to replenish his supply. These can also be upgraded into medium and Large Bomb Bags, allowing them to hold 10 and 15 bombs, respectively. A Small Bomb Bag can also be obtained from a Goddess Chest. Unlike past titles, additional Bomb Bags increase the number of bombs Link can carry based on how many of them he is carrying in his Adventure Pouch. As a result, the number of bombs Link can carry is based the number of bags in his Adventure Pouch (each bomb bag takes up one Adventure Pouch slot) and carrying capacity of Bomb Bags he is carrying (as Link can carry multiple Small, Medium, and Large Bomb Bags). Also unlike past games, Link can decrease his Bomb carrying capacity by removing Bomb Bags from his Adventure Pouch. Link can store any additional Bomb Bags that he is not or cannot carry in his Adventure Pouch at the Item Check. If Link has no Bomb Bags in his Adventure Pouch, his carrying capacity reverts to 10 Bombs. See also * Small Bomb Bag * Medium Bomb Bag * Large Bomb Bag es:Saco de Bombas Category:Bags Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items